The signal of the roll sensor is representative of a roll rate of the motor vehicle. The roll rate describes a rotation of the motor vehicle about a longitudinal axis of the motor vehicle, which extends through a center of gravity of the motor vehicle. If the motor vehicle is not rotating about the longitudinal axis of the motor vehicle, the roll rate sensor should generate a signal which is representative of the roll rate equating to zero. However roll rate sensors generally have a signal offset. The signal offset can also be referred to as offset. The signal offset causes the roll rate sensor to signal a roll rate which does not equate to zero even in an absolute rest position of the sensor. If the signal offset is known, this can be accounted for when the roll rate is determined. The roll rate can thus be determined particularly precisely by knowing the signal offset.